Guardian (2022 film)
Guardian is an upcoming Adventure-action comedy film made by Parasol Blue Pictures and Universal Studios somewhere in August 14th, 2022. This would consist of traditional animation and some elements inspired by anime. Synopsis In a reimagined world where a league of heroes protect it from danger, Hikari lives in the peaceful village of Cardinal Town after waking up with no memory 4 years earlier. She finds herself very different from the other townsfolk and is very lonely. She also dreams of joining the Guardian league despite all the others' warnings. One day, the town is destroyed by a earthquake by unusual dark-purple ink. With the townsfolk desperate, they ask the Great Spirit what they can do. He organizes them in groups to gather six mystical gems known as Spectriums. As Hikari joins one of those groups, she also has to avoid being corrupted from the ink and caught by a strange organization of knights. Full Plot It first plays a flashback as 6-year-old Hikari wakes up and finds herself in a village where she's adopted by a house of 9 other children and soon grows up in the town. 4 years later, she is now 10 years old and hops one the bus to the town academy. After a quick Survival exam, she heads out. Before she can leave, though, a group of three bullies called Terf, Ethan, and Dan. They surround her as she tries to escape. After the bullies leave from Dan's father calling them, she takes a stroll to the lake and write in her diary. Soon, she goes home and prepares for bed, only to wake up in rubble. Rescued with the other townsfolk, the village is now destroyed and covered in purple ink and black rocks rising from the grounds. With no other choice, the villagers head to the mystical cave. The great spirit emerges and tells them that the ink is a corruption that will spread if interacted with. Specific people are chosen by the spirit and separated into three groups, where they must find six Spectriums and give them to the shrine. Hikari meets up with two other beings, Milo and Ana. The three teams are given a map with the gem's certain locations. Their team must look for the yellow and green gems, located in a desert and swamp. Finally, they set out into the wild. Cast Main 'Hikari '- A young, female vessel creature and the main protagonist. Chosen by the great spirit to collect gems, she is an escaped failure from the Abyss and is now running from the Shattered Rulers' eight knights. 'Milo '- A male cougar cub and the deuteragonist. Partnered with Hikari and Ana, he 'Ana '- A light orange tabby who is the tritagonist. She is the smartest and brains of her trio with Hikari and Milo, and wouldn't let her friends down. 'Flyck '- A keen-eyed red hawk who joins the group to help them search for the green gem. Was once a soldier before his other knights were sent to the Abyss by the Shattered King and Queen. Supporting TBA.